Revenge of the WereWolvians
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Part 1 of the DBGT Alien Invasion saga. A Race from Vegeta and Goku's Past come back for revenge.
1. Prince Vs Prince

Revenge of the Were-Wolvians

I don't own anyone but the Were-Wolvian race

Chapter 1- Prince vs. Prince

On a spaceship far from Earth:

"Prince Wolflor, We're close to the Planet to the planet the two surviving Saiyans are on." A Were-Wolvian Elite said.

"What is the Planet called, Captain Liros?" Prince Wolflor asked in a dark tone.

"It's called Earth." Captain Liros said.

"Which Saiyans are on that planet?" Prince Wolflor asked

"Sire, it's the Prince of all Saiyans, Prince Vegeta" The captain gasped

"Not Vegeta!" Prince Wolflor exclaimed "Anyone but him, who is the other Saiyan that's there with him?"

"A Saiyan named Kakarot or as he is called on Earth, Goku." The Captain answered

"The third class warrior and Prince." Prince Wolflor growled. "Land here, Captain."

"Yes, Sire." The Captain replied.

Meanwhile

"Pan, come here." Chi chi called

"Yes, Grandma!" Pan said

"Have you seen your Granfather?"

"Yes, He's training with Dad, Uncle Goten, Trunks and Vegeta."

"Where is they time?"

"He's out in the far forest."

"Well, tell your Grandpa, Dad, and Goten dinner's ready and tell Vegeta and Trunks Bulma said Dinner's ready at their house."

"Ok." Pan said as she flew off.

Meanwhile

"Ha, Vegeta, you're slower than ever" Kid Goku taunted

"No, I'm not, Kakarot, you're just a little slow yourself" Vegeta taunted back

Both were tired and bloody from their training

"Grandpa!" Pan screamed

"Hi, Pan" Kid Goku replied "What's Up?"

"Well, Grandma said it's dinner time, and Uncle Vegeta, Aunt Bulma said it dinner time at your house." Pan replied

"Ok, after dinner we finish this." Kid Goku said

"Ok, Kakarot." Vegeta replied

They all started to fly home but then a green energy blast is shot at them.

"What was that?" Pan asked

"An energy blast" Kid Goku replied

"Well, well if it isn't the Prince of all Saiyans… oops I mean the 2 outcast Saiyans." A voice replied

"Who are you?" Vegeta growled

"You don't remember me! It's a shame after all these years you talked trash on how powerful you are." The voice replied

"Wolflor!" Vegeta exclaimed

"That's right!" Wolflor replied "And you look different: a hair cut, you stole the clothes I wear now but I've changed too!"

Wolflor comes out of the shadows he looks like Vegeta in wolf form except for the hair which was a Mohawk shape, he wore the type of clothes Vegeta wore except the tank top shirt was blue, and the vest and jeans were black, and instead of fingerless gloves he wore green wrist bands.

"What do you want?" Vegeta growled

"Revenge!" Wolflor replied as he attacked Vegeta

"Hey!" Pan said as she tried to help Vegeta

"Out of the way little girl!" Wolflor growled darkly as he blasted Pan.

"PAN!" Kid Goku screamed "Why you!"

"Stay out of this, Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed

"Elite, Keep these fools out of my battle!" Wolflor ordered

"Vegeta, you're going to…" Kid Goku tried to say but was cut off by blast from Wolflor

"Kakarot! That's it Wolflor you've gone too far!" Vegeta growled as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Oh, you discovered your Saiyan powers well I've also discovered mine!" Wolflor growled darkly as he powered up to a level like a Super Saiyan. Wolflor had long fur, Mohawk turned into wild hair and he looked ferocious.

"Well, someone discovered his wolf power." Vegeta taunted

"Now we can fight, Vegeta!" Wolflor replied in a ferocious tone

Meanwhile Goku was shot all the way into the forest

"What was that?" A person said "This is weird I've never felt such a power like this."

"Ow! That hurts." Kid Goku said

"Who are you?" The Person said

"I'm Goku" Goku replied

"Are you one of them?" The person said "Are you a were-wolvian?"

"No, I'm a Saiyan." Goku replied "Who are you?"

"A Saiyan?" The Person replied "Saiyans killed my people"

"No, wait!" Goku screamed

The Person attacked Goku…

To be continued


	2. Goku VsMeets Wolfto

Chapter 2- Goku Vs/Meets Wolfto

I don't own anyone but Wolfto and Wolflor and the Planet Hexl.

"Hey, who are you?" Goku screamed from under the guy who attacked.

"Wolfto, Saiyan who are you?" The person said.

"The name's Goku…" Goku said as he turned into a Super Saiyan 4.

"That's a Super Saiyan 4" Wolfto said "Well here is mine…" Wolfto powered up to a form similar to Super Saiyan 4.

"Wow! That's awesome" Super Saiyan 4 Goku said excitedly "I haven't been this excited since Omega Shenron."

"Really!" Wolfto replied. "Are you ready to fight?"

"Yeah!" SS4 Goku replied.

"When that tree over there falls we fight" Wolfto stated.

"Ok," SS4 Goku replied.

The tree was inches from falling.

Both of them started to sweat.

"Ready?" Wolfto said.

"Ready!" SS4 Goku said.

The Tree fell.

Wolfto shoot Goku with a blue Ki Blast.

Goku dodges it.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" SS4 Goku screamed.

"Wolfto dodges it.

"So Goku, your race killed my people" Wolfto stated.

"Baby said the same thing and he was killed" SS4 Goku replied.

"What was this "Baby"?" Wolfto asked confused.

"A Vengeful, Deranged Tuffle." SS4 Goku replied back.

"Well, I thought they were extinct." Wolfto said in a calm voice.

"I didn't know about them at all! Vegeta did and he was possessed by Baby." SS4 Goku replied seriously.

"Well I know Wolflor." Wolfto replied

"You mean the wolf that attacked Vegeta?" SS4 Goku asked surprised

"He's a Prince, a very cocky Prince." Wolfto stated

"No Kidding, Vegeta's a Prince too." SS4 Goku replied

"Vegeta and Wolflor are big rivals." Wolfto stated seriously

"I thought I was his rival." Goku replied as turned back into a kid

"Wolflor is his other rival." Wolfto said as he turned back to normal

"Wow, Vegeta makes everyone mad!" Goku stated

"Wolflor does too!" Wolfto said "Big headed jerk."

"So where did you come from?" Kid Goku asked

"I come from a planet called Lupine; it's named after Wolflor's father."

"Oh kinda like my planet named after Vegeta's Dad."

"Right, Hey you're nice guy come let us eat" Wolfto said as he heard the sound of Goku's stomach.

"Yeah let's eat!" Kid Goku said excitedly

After they both ate the food.

"Did you knowour races were allies at one time?" Wolfto asked

"No I didn't." Goku replied with chicken in his mouth

"Well let me tell you our history:"

_Flashback_

_A long time ago our races Saiyans and Were-Wolvians worked together in everything but one day Frieza came and stole our races lives._

"_Saiyans and Were-Wolvians if you all want to live you must serve me."_

_Of course Vegeta and Wolflor's dads agreed to this proposal. So our races started to get barbaric and killed other races including the Tuffles._

_But as time flew by both of our races wanted to prove who was stronger. Frieza order contest to see which of our races were the most powerful. Sometimes Saiyans would win, Sometimes Were-wolvians won. But cost was still the same Frieza would kill the losing races weakest links. _

_That fueled the rivalry even more_

_But one faithful day The Saiyan race was killed, and a couple days later my race was killed but I was already off the planet and I ended up on a planet named Hexl. I was raised by many but I left to find adventure and I landed here when I was teen. And here I stayed._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow, that's sad but I got rid of Frieza for everyone." Goku said cheerfully

"You are a weird person." Wolfto said

"Hey, why are under that hood don't you have a face?" Goku asked

"Yes! I do." Wolfto replied as he took off his hood

He looked like Goku in wolf form except he wore an orange Gi and blue training pants.

"Wow, you look kinda like me!" Goku said excitedly

"But I don't have your appetite." Wolfto replied. "Come, we better stop the Cocky and Cockier from fighting."

"Who's Cocky and Cockier?" Goku asked confused

"Vegeta is cockier and Wolflor is Cocky" Wolfto chuckled

"OK!" Goku said as they both flew off

Meanwhile

"You three aren't allowed to fight with our Prince." Captain Liros said

"That's my Father your Prince is hurting." Trunks replied angrily

"So what you can't do anything about it" Captain Liros replied

"We can and we will." Gohan said determinedly

"You have not power our scouters said all of your power levels are low." Captain Liros said

"This is our regular forms…" Goten replied as he, Gohan and Trunks went Super Saiyan.

"ATTACK!" Captain Liros ordered.

To be continued…


	3. The Half Saiyans vs The Elite Werewolvia

Chapter 3- The Half Saiyans Vs. The Elite Were Wolvians

I don't own anything but the Were-wolvians

The Were-Wolvians were surprised at the Half Saiyans powers.

"You can't be strong!" Captain Liros screamed.

"Yes, we can." Gohan replied.

"Shoot them!" Captain Liros ordered.

The Were-wolvians elite shoot their ki blast at the three Halflings.

"Man, Gohan these guys are desperate or dumb." Goten taunted.

"No, Goten they're just desperate!" Gohan replied.

"It doesn't matter we have get rid of them so we can help my dad." Trunks replied.

Meanwhile

"Wolfto, Why is your race here besides getting revenge on us Saiyans?" Kid Goku asked.

"Well, they probably wanted what everyone else wanted: The Dragon Balls" Wolfto replied.

"This is too much." Kid Goku replied.

"Well, what can I say once Wolflor puts his mind to something, he'll get it one way or another!" Wolfto replied back.

Meanwhile

"Vegeta, I know you are stronger but I'm faster so can you catch me, Prince of all dorks." Wolflor taunted.

Vegeta just growled.

"Ooh you have nothing to say, Princey" Wolflor taunted again.

"That's it, Wolflor" Vegeta growled "I make shut up permanently!"

"Is that a threat?" Wolflor taunted

Vegeta just shot Wolflor in the arm to make him bleed.

Wolflor growled "You stinkin' Saiyan trash" He powers up some more.

Vegeta just smirk noticing Wolflor powers up and he powers too.

Back Trunks, Goten and Gohan

"Well, We put a lot of this races lights out didn't we guys." Goten asked.

"Well, you didn't put me out." A little were-wolvian said.

"Don't underestimate, guys this one may have more power than the others did" Gohan informed

"Right," both Trunks and Goten said.

"Not so fast, boys." The little were-wolvian said "Its play time."

The little Were-wolvain disappears and hits all three of the Half Saiyans out of the sky.

"Good Work, Lykurin." Captain Liros commented.

"Thank You, Captain." Lykurin replied.

"What speed!" Gohan replies "It's incredible."

"Now time to finish you all off" Lykurin said as he had blast in his hand.

But some one came and hit him.

"Surprise!" Pan said.

"Well, it's the ¼ Saiyan girl" Captain Liros slyly said. "Lykurin, get rid of her."

"With pleasure, Captain Liros" Lykurin replied.

"Pan, don't underestimate him." Gohan informed his daughter.

"I won't, Papa." She replied.

Lykurin hits her from behind.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, this is the so called Saiyan race." Lykurin said "Good Bye, Saiyans."

Lykurin gets blasted from behind.

"What!" Captain Liros yelled as a blast hit him from behind.

"Who?" Pan asked surprisingly.

"I did" Wolfto said.

"I did the other, Pan" Kid Goku said

"Grandpa!" Pan screamed

"Dad!" Gohan and Goten said

"Goku!" Trunks said

"Who's the wolf guy Grandpa?" Pan asked

"This is Wolfto he's Were-wolvian that fights for our side." Kid Goku replies.

"So why are you here?" Pan asked

"I'm stranded here actually I'm here to live on your planet." Wolfto replied "But now we have to stop Cocky and Cockier from fighting."

"Right," Everyone said

Everyone flew off to find Vegeta and Wolflor

To be continued…


	4. Prince Vs Prince Part 2

Chapter 4- Prince vs. Prince Part 2

I don't own anything but Were-wolvians and Creature Galaxy!

Vegeta and Wolflor were still fighting.

"You aren't tired yet are you, Vegeta." Wolflor said tiredly.

"No, and I'm just getting started." Vegeta replied back as he shot a blast at Wolflor.

Wolflor just growled. "This is just like years when we first fought each other."

Flashback

"_Son, I want you to Prince Lupine's Son, Wolflor." King Vegeta said to his son._

"_Another person to fight with, Pathetic." 10 year old Prince Vegeta said coldly._

"_What did you say, Princey!" 10 year old Wolflor replied. "I'm not another weakling!" _

_5 years later._

"_Boy, Wolflor you sure are beating me!" 15 year old Vegeta said. _

"_I will beat you, Vegeta some day I will…"_

End of Flashback…

"And now you're doing the same thing to me." Wolflor yelled as he powered up.

"Hmp, a little cry baby still, Wolflor?" Vegeta taunted.

Wolflor just growls darkly "I hate being called a CRY BABY!" He powered to super wolf 2 a form like Super Saiyan 2.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and attacked Wolflor with ease.

"I will beat you, Vegeta." Wolflor said "And today's that day." Wolflor disappeared on Vegeta.

"What! Where did he go?" Vegeta growled as looked for Wolflor.

Wolflor appeared right behind him, opened his mouth, and chomped Vegeta in the right shoulder.

Vegeta screamed in pain as the blood ran down his right arm.

Vegeta growled furiously.

Wolflor disappeared again and this time grabbed Vegeta by left leg and threw him to the ground.

Vegeta got up and held his shoulder.

"I can't fight with right shoulder bleeding, oh well" Vegeta said as powered up his attack.

"FINAL SHINE…ATTACK!"

Wolflor saw this and counted with his attack. "WOLF THUNDER BLAST!"

Both blasts were going head to until two more blast blew them up.

"What!" Vegeta screamed.

"Who did that?" Wolflor asked.

"I did!" Kid Goku replied.

"So did I!" Wolfto replied as well.

"Kakarot, why did you do that?" Vegeta screamed at Goku.

"Wolfto, you're here." Wolflor growled. "Why did you stop me?"

"You two could have blown up the Earth!" Kid Goku replied.

"You two also need to stop anyway." Wolfto replied. "You two are jerks."

"What did you say, Wolfto?" Wolflor growled angrily.

Vegeta growled ferociously.

"Calm down you two." Kid Goku replied.

"So what are you here for, Wolflor?" Wolfto asked.

"I'm here to get revenge and those Dragon Balls I heard about." Wolflor answered.

"Well you not getting them." Kid Goku said.

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me?" Wolflor asked.

"I will!" A Voice ranged out.

"What!" Everyone said.

"Well, Well if isn't my baby half brother, Wolflor." The voice called out "And his little Saiyan friend, Cry Baby Vegeta."

Vegeta and Wolflor growled ferociously.

"Who's that, Father?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, Vegeta, who's that?" Kid Goku asked.

"And I guess these are your friends, Wolflor and Vegeta. The mighty Goku and his sons, Gohan and Goten, Vegeta's Son, Trunks and Wolfto the great! The Voice replied again.

"Hey, how did you know our names?" Goten asked.

"Well, Goten thanks to those tracker I put on those two I found out everything." The Voice replied.

"What do you mean trackers?" Gohan asked.

"Well, Vegeta has one on his back and Wolflor has one on his chest." The Voice replied "Thanks to some help from Frieza and an old friend I was able to find the Dragon Balls so I can wish for power."

"Who are you, Pan asked the voice.

"I am Trebus, the strongest were-wolvian in the Creature Galaxy and I will strongest in this galaxy too." Trebus proclaims as he laughs.

"My older half brother is here." Wolflor said "Vegeta I think we need to fight later and stop my older half brother first."

"I agree." Vegeta replied.

"I already have 6 Dragon Balls the seventh is here in this forest." Trebus laughs.

To be continued…


End file.
